


tales from deponia

by mediasploshion



Category: Deponia (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, prank gone wrong, some sweet gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediasploshion/pseuds/mediasploshion
Summary: Rufus just wanted to pull a silly little prank, now he's got to deal with the consequenses





	1. Magical unicorn ride

Today was simply a beautiful day, as per usual of course seeing as how this was Elysium, it was rare to not have beautiful days such as today. Along with this lovely day there were also plans to be had, specifically between Goal and Toni. Goal had invited the the other red headed woman to go horse back riding, or more specifically unicorn back riding. It was one of the many fun activities to do on Elysium that Goal just loved and she wanted to share that nice time with Toni. By the time Toni arrived to where Goal said the stables would be, Goal was already bringing out her favorite unicorn to ride, sweet little marshmallow. The Elysian was guiding the beautiful creature out into the field when she saw Toni.

"Ah there you are." She beamed in her place as Toni approached her.

"Wow, this place really does have everything." She said as she just looked at the creature Goal was leading around.

"Oh yes, these were simple enough to be genetically made. And they are all just so sweet, huh Marshmallow." She then went and pet the unicorns neck, just showing that she was a very good mare. Toni was a bit amused by the sweet sight.

"So since it's only Marshmallow I'm guessing we're riding together?"

"Yes we are, I figured it would be nice, now here let me help you on." Toni was about to accept the help but then noticed something off.

"Isn't there supposed to be a saddle?"

"Oh, well I've just been riding bareback for a while now so I thought it would be fine to not get the saddle out this time either. Do you want me to get it?"

"It's a simple ride around right? I think I can manage without the saddle." With no other objections the two then get on, Toni sitting right behind Goal with her arms wrapped around the Elysians waist. With the two of them on and everything seeming fine Goal then makes Marshmallow start to walk, first at a nice strolling pace. Toni had to admit, this was pretty enjoyable.

"Now I see why so many people say they want to ride a unicorn once in their life." Goal turned her head a bit towards Toni so she could give a response more properly.

"Oh we've barely started." With that Goal then made Marshmallow go faster, all the way until he was running around the field. Toni was enjoying the faster pace, but this pace also caused her to bounce a bit hard throughout the ride. It was a bit of a pain in the ass, literally. Goal though was so used to this pace that she barely minded it.

They enjoy the ride for a good amount of time, then Goal start to make Marshmallow slow down until she stopped.

"I think that's enough of a ride for one day." She then hops off the unicorn, helping Toni get down after her, and then took Marshmallow back to the stable. During that time though Toni was rubbing her soar behind, she'll remember to ask Goal to get the saddle next time. Once Marshmallow is back in her stall, Goal returns to Toni and sees her in slight pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just that ride was a bit of a pain in the ass at one point, next time could you get the saddle?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm guess I was so used to riding like that that I didn't think of what would happen to a new rider."

"Eh it's alright, I'll be fine." Toni continued to rub her butt though, just being kind of annoyed at the soarness. As another way to apologize though Goal went up and kissed Toni on the cheek.

"Really I am sorry I wasn't thinking about how the experience would go for you. I hope a little cheek kiss will help you feel better. I would kiss the proper cheeks but that would just be indecent then out here." Toni puffed some air out from her nose as she did find the little joke amusing at least.

"Well I know another kiss that would really help me feel better." With little warning then Toni began to kiss Goal on the lips, slowly beginning a nice little makeout. She was feeling better already.


	2. Prank gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus just wanted to pull a silly little prank, now he's got to deal with the consequenses

On a day like this, being so calm and nice on Elysium in Goal's place while she is out for the day, and the Fun Zone being shut down temporarily for maintenance, a man like Rufus can get absolutely bored out of his mind and NEEDS to do something. The man requires entertainment, and what better way to entertain than to pull a prank on Cletus. He always gives the best reactions after all. Rufus tries to think of the best way to prank him this time. Maybe sit on a brownie and make Cletus look like he crapped himself. Or fill his hairdryer with baby powder again, that one is always a classic. But after some time Rufus came up with the most perfect plan.

Rufus gets some very special pills and waits until Cletus fixes himself a drink, then leaves it alone. Now all that is left is to play the waiting game as Cletus sat down to relax on the couch, enjoying his drink and reading. After some time Cletus started to feel uncomfortable for some reason, like his pants where even tighter than usual. One glance down though and he knew exactly why. He is way past the age to be popping random boners do what the hell was going on. He covers himself in a throw pillow as Rufus enters the room trying to hide the smug grin on his face. Instantly Cletus could guess what was happening and got pissed.

"Of all the idiotic jokes you pull, you decide to end up drugging me?!"

"whatever do you mean? I haven't done anything."

"Don't play coy now, I know you did this to me!"

"Did what?"

"What else but forcefully giving me a throbbing erection!"

"Damn you're into me that much that just seeing me does that to you?"

"Enough games you dam-" Cletus couldn't even finish his sentence before Rufus just started laughing, great prank hands down.

Cletus kept staring at him with disdain, how dare you drug Cletus and then laugh about it! He wanted to get back at Rufus so bad ... and he began thinking on how. In the next moment Cletus moved to be standing right in front of Rufus glaring at him, hiding nothing.

"Wow haha, you really find me hot huh hehehe." It was very easy to see Cletus' situation down in his pants, that's what happens when you wear such tight pants though. Cletus said nothing for a moment but then finally spoke.

"On your knees."

"huh?"

"You made this situation, you're going to deal with it, now on your knees."

"Woah there I don't have to do anything."

"Oh yes you do, or do I have to explain to Goal the awful little prank you pulled? Drugging someone will never be seen in a good light."

Damn that was a good point. Of all his pranks, drugging someone against their will was really at the top of the list of bad. Plus this could be just another fun way to spend a boring day. Of course Rufus isn't gonna act like he wants this, nope not at all. He just reluctantly got on his knees then before Cletus could make another threat of telling Goal. He then proceeded to lower his pants and undies to let his member free, which felt so nice.

"Still as pink as ever on the panties huh?"

"Less talking and more sucking."

There were two things Rufus' mouth was good for, having it constantly spew out garbage in the form of words to no end, and being surprisingly amazing at oral. And boy did it feel good, Cletus was enjoying himself fully with this. He also just loved the sight of Rufus on his knees, he couldn't help but feel smug about it. After a bit of time Cletus was able to cum and was starting to feel better from the forced erection. Rufus stood back up then.

"There, happy?"

"oh quite, but don't think you're done here. This thing isn't going to go down for a while and you're going to help me out until I'm fully satisfied."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"I'd march on to the bedroom if I were you, I'm not making a mess out here."

Rufus would try to protest but he knew that would just mean a threat to tell Goal again, plus maybe this time this could involve some pleasure for himself too. So after a few moments he marched right on to the bedroom and Cletus followed right after. Getting his gloves off on the walk there.

"Go ahead and undress, you're going to need more than your mouth for this."

Rufus hid his little bit of excitement and got naked then, tossing his clothes all around the room. He even accidentally hit Cletus in the butt when he threw his shoes in random directions.

"Hey!"

"Whoops."

Cletus simply glared at him then went back to searching for some lube. Once he did Rufus got a few fingers up the ass to prepare him for what's next. Before he knew it Rufus was then bent over the bed and Cletus got to work pounding away at him. His revenge for this prank was to leave Rufus as soar as possible, until he could barely walk. That's just what happens when you drug someone, you suffer the consequences. But for now Rufus was actually absolutely loving this and moaning like a banshee. This went from a prank going wrong to a prank going fully right.

It was a good several rounds and various positions on the bed, or against the wall, before Cletus was finally fully satisfied and Rufus was just a happy mess on the bed. He's got to do this prank more often. 

Cletus left to go shower then and go back to reading in the living room. After some time Goal came home and got to see Rufus hobble his way to the kitchen. He got hungry so he finally got up and dressed but then quickly learned he was left very soar.

"Rufus are you alright, you're walking rather strange."

"uh yeah just ... prank gone wrong."

"He tried pranking me again but it seemed to backfire. But it's alright now, isn't it?"

"yep, totally fine."

This is just their little secret, and Rufus is gonna go a long while before ever doing that kind of prank again, he's not gonna be able to walk right for the rest of the day. Cletus just has a smug grin now.


End file.
